Ensemble
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS,Slash.Je suppose qu’il me faut commencer par le début. Par ces mots qui m’ont tant brûlé les lèvres, la bouche, la gorge et surtout le cœur. Je t’ai toujours aimé Draco mais j’ai refusé de vivre cet amour.


Auteur : Moâ !

Base : Tous les tomes d'Harry Potter.

Titre : Ensemble.

Couple : Harry/Draco. Sans commentaire.

Rating : PG

Résumer : Je suppose qu'il me faut commencer par le début. Par ces mots qui m'ont tant brûlé les lèvres, la bouche, la gorge et surtout le cœur. Je t'ai toujours aimé Draco mais j'ai refusé de vivre cet amour.

Note de moâ :

Voilà un petit O-S qui mets venu en lisant Et si c'était vrai… de Marc Levy. Je vous le conseil d'ailleurs, il est magnifique.

**Dédicace** : à Nfertiti pour ses reviews qui me remonte le moral, pour son O-S Fais comme tu veux qui ma bouleversé et parce que j'en ai envie ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était enfin arrivée. Elle était enfin là. Il pouvait enfin la lire.

Elle. _Sa_ lettre.

Il prit son temps, ce délectant de _ses_ paroles, de _ses_ mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. _Ses_ mots qu'il recevait enfin.

Ces mots. Cette lettre.

Quand il eu fini ça lecture il ne la jeta pas négligemment sur son bureau qu'un rayon de soleil doré éclairait.

Au contraire il prit le temps de la replier et de la glissé dans la poche de son veston. La poche près du cœur. Puis il mit son manteau, prit ses clefs et quitta son appartement.

Si la lettre en question avait été celle d'une maîtresse fait à son amant, lui l'aurait jetée sur son bureau, il n'aurait pas pris le temps d'enfiler son manteau, il serrait parti sans ses clefs.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une si plate déclaration.

Il s'agissait d'un don de soit, il s'agissait d'un don total, il s'agissait d'amour.

* * *

_Draco._

_Je ne sais pas comment commencer. _

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai toujours tu. _

_Je suppose qu'il me faut commencer par le début. Par ces mots qui m'ont tant brûlé les lèvres, la bouche, la gorge et surtout le cœur._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé Draco._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'ai refusé de vivre cet amour. _

_Parce que j'étais aveuglé par ma haine envers toi, parce que je refoulais mon Homosexualité, parce que j'avais peur. _

_Peur de mettre trompé, peur de trahir ma femme, peur de détruire ce que j'avais réussi à construire, peur de ce que j'allais trouver, peur de me tromper. _

_Ça été dure, si dure ne pas le vivre cet amour qui m'étouffais. Je ne pensais qu'a toi. _

_Tu étais dans mes jours et dans mes nuits. _

_Mais j'avais peur de découvrire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

_Puis Ginny est morte. Trois ans après notre mariage. _

_Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. _

_Et tu es venu t'installer dans la petite maison à côté de la mienne._

_Tu venais tous les jours. _

_Ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble, Draco, se sont les plus beaux de ma vie. _

_Je savais que tu m'aimais. _

_Je savais que tu n'étais là que pour moi. _

_Je savais que tu m'appartenais. _

_Tous cela tu me le disais avec tes yeux. _

_Tes yeux que tu plongeais dans les miens. _

_Tous tes sentiments se reflétaient dans tes yeux si limpides, si claires, si purs. _

_Mais j'avais peur. _

_Peur de trahir Ginny, peur des autres, peur de ce que j'allais trouver. Si peur. Peur de moi aussi. _

_Peur de tout gâcher. _

_Peur tout simplement. _

_Et puis nous avons fait l'amour. _

_Une fois, une seule. _

_Ça été merveilleux. _

_Je n'ai vraiment vécu que cette nuit là. _

_Je ne me suis senti vraiment entier quand tu étais en moi. _

_Je n'ai aimé que toi._

_Cependant je suis parti. _

_Je suis parti avant que tu ne te réveille. _

_Je suis parti dans cette nuit noire et silencieuse de novembre. _

_Nuit pendant laquelle tu m'avais fait l'amour._

_Je suis parti loin de toi._

_Je suis parti pour réfléchir. _

_Je suis parti pour remettre mes idées en place. _

_Je suis parti pour enfin accepter le fais que je t'appartiens._

_Je t'appartiens tout entier. _

_De mes cheveux à mon sang, tout est à toi. _

_Je suis né pour toi._

_Je sais que tu savais que j'allais partir._

_Tu as toujours tout su de moi, toujours tout deviné._

_Je sais que tu attendais cette lettre. Que tu l'as attendu pendant ces deux ans sans relâche, sachant qu'un jour tu la recevrais. _

_Je sais que tu va me retrouver._

_Je sais que tu sais où je suis. _

_Ce que j'ignore c'est ce qu'il va se passer après, quand nous serons ensemble. _

_J'ignore notre avenir mais je sais que nous allons le créer ensemble, tous les deux._

_Je suis sûr d'une autre chose aussi : Je t'aime Draco._

_Harry Potter._

* * *

Une légère brise soufflait sur une petite plage de sable fin. Elle ébouriffait doucement les cheveux d'or de l'homme qui se tenait un peu en retrait de la mer et parfumait l'air d'effluve de rose sauvage et de chèvrefeuille.

Un autre homme se tenait sur cette plage. Il avait des cheveux brun échevelé et regardait la mer bleu qui dansait sous ses yeux.

Le blond s'approcha. Le brun ne se retourna pas.

Draco serra l'homme contre son torse, passant ses bras sur la taille de celui-ci. Harry s'appuya alors contre lui puis tourna la tête vers son amour et l'on put voir que ces yeux verts brillaient comme des étoiles.

* * *

Vilà ! C'est tout simple, c'est tout court, c'est tout con mais j'aime bien !!

Un petit commentaire ?

Zoo.


End file.
